1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to improvements in operating mode selecting devices of the so-called "feather-touch" type for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mode selecting devices of the "feather-touch" type have been provided for audio or video tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which the operator selectively actuates any desired one of a plurality of push-buttons corresponding to the various operating modes of the apparatus, for example, the modes for normal-forward transport of the tape as during recording and reproducing operations, for fast-forwarding of the tape and for rewinding of the tape, and such actuation of any selected push-button causes closing of a switch for energizing an electrically powered drive and also displaces a corresponding transmission member to an active position where it can be driven by the energized driver for establishing the selected operating mode of the apparatus. Further, in the existing mode selecting devices, each of the push-buttons for selecting an operating mode of the apparatus is locked in its active position upon its actuation to such active position from a rest position so as to maintain the selected operating mode of the apparatus until the locking action is released in response to either the actuation of a stop push-button or the actuation of another one fo the operating mode selecting push-buttons, whereupon the previously actuated push-button is free to be spring-urged to its rest position for halting the operation of the apparatus in the respective operating mode.
Mode selecting devices of the above described type are advantageous in that only a relatively light force need be applied by the operator to a selected push-button for actuating the latter as such manually applied force is only required to close the switch and to displace the corresponding transmission member to its active position, while the major force for establishing the selected operating mode is applied by the electrically powered driver through the active transmission member. However, in such existing mode selecting devices, the electrically powered driver, for example, constituted by a solenoid, is continuously energized for so long as a selected operating mode of the apparatus is maintained and thus consumes substantial electrical power. The foregoing is particularly disadvantageous when the associated tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus is battery powered.
Furthermore, existing mode selecting devices of the "feather-touch" type, and in which a single solenoid is employed to provide the motive force for establishing any selected one of a plurality of operating modes of a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus in response to the actuation of a respective mode selecting push-button, are relatively bulky, complex and expensive to produce, and thus are not ideally suited for incorporation in relatively low cost or portable tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.